


His special day #2; Treating him just right

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [44]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Cock Ring, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "His Special Day"</p><p>It's Shirou's birthday and this time, he not only has Yonekuni's attention, a few other students decide to try to move into Yonekuni's territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His special day #2; Treating him just right

Time seemed to fly by since that one day, the one day he found out Shirou’s birthday. Having snapped Shirou away from Oushou and his plans. Time passed so quickly, rushing past him that he could barely believe that a year had passed. Now, as summer was slowly coming to an end, he was forming ideas of how to treat his lover on his special day. He still had a week before Shirou’s birthday, left to plan and plot. Of course he had some ideas, some ranging from being tame to those that were out there, things that he’d only been thinking about, never voicing them. Of course, he never approached Shirou about some of his desires, unsure how the male would react to them.

That’s how he found himself standing in front of the many shops downtown, deep in the heart of the city. Of course, deep in the heart of the city was hidden sometimes by the shadows of other buildings, doors that lead into the alleyways to the more darker and seeder part of humanity. His desires didn’t send him that further down, as the shop he wanted to enter was open to the street, more tamer than the others. Glancing up and down the sidewalk, glad that no one paid him any bit of attention as they continued on their way. Almost as if he was invisible, which he liked it like that. ’This would be the first time that he entertained such ideas,’ he thought to himself though he knew that was just a lie. Chuckling to himself, pushing through the small door that lead to the adult business, it wasn’t like he wanted to admit that it was fun to add a bit of spice to their sex life, willing to push away the jealousy when Shirou got pleasure from using the toys. Once the door closed behind him, shutting out the light of the day, bringing back the darkness of the story. The overwhelming scent of cinnamon, almost overpowering his senses, receiving a sympathetic look from the clerk who greeted him.

Further into the shop, browsing the shelves, pausing at the movies before continuing, he wasn’t sure how welcome Shirou would be if he brought home a video. Not wanting the male to be uncomfortable nor did he want the canine to feel unwanted. Towards the back, away from the port and to the toys. He knew what he wanted, doing his research before hand to know exactly what he wanted to buy and how to use them. He wasn’t nervous at all and yet, he couldn’t help the way his hand trembled slightly as it reached for the package of clamps, made for both sexes. He lost track of time, picking up items from the shelves and the walls, even something he already had, though it belonged to Shirou and most likely wouldn’t fit him.

Paying for the items he wanted, ignoring the smirk the clerk gave him, though he reeled back from the leer the man gave him. The suggestive looks and comments had him biting his tongue to hold back from lashing out. He wasn’t after men, didn’t care for them at all. He couldn’t help that he fell for one who was male. The only one he wanted. The plans he made for Shirou’s birthday, something small and personal, were finished, all that he required was the male himself. A glance at his watch, he had some time before Shirou’s done with his class, giving him plenty of time to hide what he bought for that night.

~

By the time Shirou’s birthday rolled around, Yonekuni couldn’t help the frustration that he felt, each day building up while he was in class. Wishing he could put a name on why he felt frustrated, it was the sight at the end of class that showed him why he was feeling so distracted. The dismissing voice of his professor, gathering up his books and slipping them into his bag, he headed to the bathroom to slip on one item he bought at the sex shop. A surprise for Shirou and himself, hoping that it would help. Smiling to himself when he remembered the sounds of disappointment from several of the girls that sat close to him. He wasn’t interested in them, but it still stroked his ego to know that he got them riled up. Leaving the bathroom and patting his pocket, making sure that he still had Shirou’s birthday present tucked away. Though he was reluctant to purchase the ticket for the art show, the one that had been sold out for weeks. The one that Shirou had mentioned about wanting to go.

It took him some time to swallow his pride and use the connections he had, instead of going around and looking for something that would most likely disappoint the male. Of course, he had run into some problems when David got wind of what he was trying to do, the older male going on and on about how he must be getting into the arts, trying to pull him in closer. It had continued until his father had burst David’s bubble with the information that it was for Shirou’s birthday. The nekomata had slunk off, almost as if to lick his wounds while his father handed him tickets, telling him to wish Shirou a happy birthday for him.

Now, as he came to a stop outside the lecture hall that held Shirou’s last class, he stood off to the side, just a few feet away giving him a perfect view of those that slowly started to trickle out. Though he didn’t have to look, knowing his soul would pick up on Shirou’s scent, he looked for the familiar dark head. Biting the inside of his cheek when he didn’t see Shirou, pushing away from were he stood and pushing past the few that lingered in the doorway. A few steps in, eyes adjusting to the darkened room before scanning the small crowd that seemed determined not to move. A deep breath, filtering out the scents that belonged to others. Cats and many types of dogs. Another breath, several reptiles, though he couldn’t be sure and finally, he caught the earth like scent that belonged to his lover only. body moving, slipping between others when they caught sight of him, seeing the determination and the warning. The heat like call to his soul, soothing the restlessness of agitation that filled him.

“You ready to go, Shirou?” He asked as he approached, catching the warmth in the male’s eyes and the smile, the tinge of color to the canine’s cheeks. The nod of a dark head, waiting as the male gathered his books and notes, feeling the heated looks of disappointment, a few were struggling to express their outrage. Though most kept their mouths shut, not wanting to feel the wrath of a heavyweight, even if he was younger then them. He wanted to hold out his hand, to have Shirou grasp tight as he lead the male away. he didn’t do what he wanted and instead, he brushed his shoulder against Shirou’s when the male joined his side.

“Wait! You can’t take him!” A cry form the group they left behind. He could make out someone, a male who could have been mistaken for a young boy. But by the defiant look and the small flare, despite the way the smaller male trembled at the look he gave him.

“I can and will “take him”.” Ignoring the snort of laughter form the wolf, he continued. ”I’ve already got plans for him, you have no say in what I can and cannot do.” With that, he did what he wanted and grabbed Shirou’s hand, pulling his willing boyfriend away and out of the lecture hall. Unable to help the skip in the beat of his heart, nor the pleasant twist in his gut when his lover squeezed his hand. Once they were away from the building and others, almost as if they were alone, he tilted his head and whispered.

“Happy birthday, Shirou.” He murmured quietly, running the tip of his nose along side of Shirou’s neck. The faint shiver that seemed to run up and down the male’s back, a low moan that he barely caught.

“Yonekuni,” a breath sound when Shirou ducked his head, hiding the blush he knew was there, “thank you.” The shy look, catching a whiff of the heady scent that he always got drunk on. Looking away, he couldn’t get lost in Shirou’s scent, not here, not with what he had planned. As the restaurant came into view, the one had contacted and planned dinner, he felt the har on the back of his neck starting to rise, almost as if someone was watching them from afar. Urging Shirou inside, he looked over his shoulder, so sure that someone was following them and when the coast was clear, he just narrowed his eyes and followed inside.

Laying a hand on the small of Shirou’s back, enjoying the feel of the wolf leaning back against his hand. With the plans he made, being led to the back, almost a private table that was reserved just for him. With the promise of seclusion, he turned to Shirou, he turned to Shirou only to watch silently as the male pulled off his glasses, giving him an unobstructed view of gray eyes. Unable to stop himself from reaching out, leaning across the small table to briefly steal a kiss, the faint hint of a tongue had a rumbling sound in his chest and the outraged gasp that came from neither of them.

Pulling back just far enough to see the one person who protested him taking Shirou away. ”What,” he started, narrowing at the younger male, “are you doing here?” He growled out, fingers curling into the table. He watched the small, blond boy swallow before standing his ground. He would have admired the boy for having the balls to stand up to him, if it wasn’t for the fact that it was Shirou’s birthday and if he were someone else. As it was, his patience had reached its limits and all the boy was doing was either glowering at him or fawning over the sight of Shirou, faced flushed and bottom lip being worried.

“I-uh,” a swallow as the young male struggled to find the right words, “I didn’t know it was your birthday, Fujiwara-sempai. You-you should have told me.” Giving a Shirou a look, who just shook his head.

“Now, are you ready-” The manager, the one who he had spoken to arrange this dinner paused at the table, eyebrows raised in surprise. ”I-I dind’t know that you’d have an extra person.”

“No-No!” Cursing himself at the flinch, lowering the tone of his voice to that of a normal decibel. ”No, its still just the two of us. This gentleman,” gritting his teeth at the forced politeness, “is leaving. He’s not of our party and will be leaving now.” And as if the manager could read his thoughts, he saw the younger boy, ignoring the dirty look he shot over his shoulder at him. Now that it was just the two of them again, he turned back to the embarrassed Shirou, watching a bottom lip being licked. Wanting to trace and follow after the pink muscle.

“So, who was that?” Taking a sip of a drink that the manager had placed there after returning from escorting the boy out. Preventing himself from drumming his fingers on the surface of the table, waiting as a pink tongue licked at the corner of lips, catching a drop of liquid from his drink. Flashes of memories, a pink tongue licking at his seed that clung to a swollen, bottom lip while the rest slowly dripped and dried on Shirou’s face. Unable to bear the pulse of arousal, he almost missed Shirou’s explanation.

“He’s a foreign exchange student, younger than the both of us, enrolled to start next semester.” Nodding while his gaze drifted from Shirou’s eyes and back down to moving lips. Catching the gist of what Shirou was saying, knowing that he’d have to explain- no, not explain, force the younger male to understand that Shirou was his and he didn’t share. Never have and never will. Their conversation paused, watching Shirou’s eyes light up, the sight of the male’s favorites that decorated the tray that the manager gently laid on the table before him. A bottle of chilled wine and while Shirou looked away, he handed the manager his credit card, paying for the meal so Shirou wouldn’t see how much he was willing to pay for the male’s birthday dinner.

It was a like that he would never tell, would take the confession to his grave. He loved to watch the wolf’s tongue curl around the spoon as he licked away something sweet and he liked the way the wolf’s lips would tilt and twitch in happiness at the taste of something good and savory. It was a thing he enjoyed, almost a fetish if he were to explain it more, so sure that the male would never find out. When the tray was taken away, replaced by a small platter of two slices of what he was sure the canine’s favorite type of cake. Eyes blinked rapidly, the faint dusting of tears in gray eyes and the smile that slowly spread across Shirou’s face.

“You remembered, Yonekuni.” Shirou’s voice murmured, though low, seemed to reveal feelings that the heavyweight wouldn’t say in public. A hand reaching for a spoon, one that he wanted to see Shirou’s tongue curl around before he remembered what lay in his pocket. Hands scrambling, unaware that Shirou paused and that they had an audience of one. Pulling out his gift, holding it out to the awed canine.

“I remembered that you mentioned that you’d like to go. And I-” He swallowed past the lump in his throat, “thought that maybe it’ll be worth going.”

“Yonekuni,” really, did his name have to sound like a groan? Not that he was complaining, “I thought-, it’s sold out. Have-has been for a while. But don’t you hate going to an art gallery?” It was true. He did and still hated art. But he was willing to swallow his pride and join Shirou at his side, show of that this one of a kind male was and always will be, his. Trying to make his answer seem convincing, the rub of a foot against his leg and as gray eyes flashed, he rushed through his explanation. Catching a whiff of want, the slam of pheromones had him waving over the the manager to have the two slices of cake boxed up. The receipt and his credit card slipped back into his wallet while the cake was boxed up, he could feel Shirou wanting him. To push him against the wall and mark him in front of everyone.

Just as he was about to guide Shirou out of the restaurant for the second part of his birthday gift, the one that had interrupted their privacy, stepped in front of him. ”That was a pathetic excuse for a gift.” The haughty voice coming from the smaller male as he blocked their path. ”If the gift came from me, it would be more then that. It would be extravagant, more-” brown eyes roved around him and the clothes he wore, “expensive.” The blond boy turned to Shirou, completely ignoring him. ”Fujiwara-sempai, let me treat you in my own away. It’s your birthday, spend it with me-” The boy’s words were interrupted by the cry of “Birthday?” It was then that he spotted the group that had surrounded Shirou when he went to pick him up earlier, all sitting around the low lying table. Several pitchers of beer and more than a few were sloshed.

“You didn’t tell us it was his birthday, Gabriel-kun.” One of the girls, a snake that was shooting looks at both Shirou and him, complaining. ”All you told us was that we should go out drinking.” Another piped in, the wary look in the dog’s eyes showed what he was waiting to see. The nervousness and apprehension. It seemed like this dog, most likely a mutt, though he couldn’t tell, could see and started to heed the warning signs. Others were picking up on the possessiveness and anger that started to roll off him.

“Why don’t I give you a birthday present, Fujiwara-sempai. Something that I’m sure that,” the boy paused and licked his lips, “you’ll love.” The blond boy, Gabriel, breathed out, reaching out and up, attempting to cup Shirou’s jaw. Leaning up on his tip toes, time seemed to slow as he pulled Shirou away from the dog. He could see it now, the slightly folded ears and the recognizable cut of a miniature schnauzer. Curling his lip in a familiar sneer, the pathetic attempt at the lightweight in trying to reel in a heavyweight that was completely out of his league. Not to mention already taken.

“See here,” Yonekuni drawled, letting his soul flare, giving him a taste of what he was up against him in trying to win over this rare madararui, “no matter what you think, Shirou’s mine. He’s been mine since the day he met me.” The smugness in his voice, arrogance and domination rang loudly for those around to hear as he stated and staked his territory. Publicly grabbing Shirou’s hand, interlacing his fingers, he gave the lightweight dog a superior look, pulling Shirou away.

“I don’t share,” he caught the look the schnauzer sent him, sneering in just the right way, “just so you know, keep you damned hands off of him.”

The soft whoosh of the door closing softly behind him, he picked up his pace while Shirou followed by his side. ”Yonekuni,” the huskiness of the canine’s voice, the squeeze of a hand and the low “I want you…” The gentle rub of a thumb against his skin, the barely whispered words of: “Inside me, so deep that I can taste you.” He swallowed for another reason completely, the throb of want had him wishing that the train station was closer. Wishing that they were the only people in the train care, wishing that they were home by now.

Cursing and fumbling with his keys, wincing when his hard cock gave sharp throb. he didn’t have to tell his lover what his dirty talk did to him, not when Shirou had him at his mercy. The talk that one would expect from a porn star and not this neat, almost nerdy male. Not that he cared how Shirou looked to others, loving the way the canine gave into his wild side, face flushed and hair tossed, tangled from fingers that would run through dark strands. A sound of accomplishment when the door unlocked, following the male inside.

Pushing Shirou to the bathroom, knowing the wolf would want to wash away the sweat from the heat of the day. Once he was sure that the heavyweight was in the shower, hearing the spray of water, he turned the air on, just to the right temperature before he quickly made his way to the bedroom. To pull out what he had hid what he bought just earlier that week. Of course, there was one item he bought, though they already had one, he couldn’t help but buying a second. Having carried it with him to school and slipping it on on the bathroom. His hands had trembled a little when he opened the plastic that held what he bought, reading the instructions. He was lucky that his cock hadn’t hardened at his touch as he slipped the cock ring over his flesh and balls, though the feeling took most of his class to get used to. Having to keep his body from squirming.

But since Shirou had whispered those dirty and naughty words, the cock ring did it’s job. Shedding his shirt, tossing the clothing into corner to be washed later. Leaving his pants on, wanting to surprise his canine lover, items placed on the bed before pulling out the egg vibrator they rarely used, but knew from what Shirou said long ago was true. That it wasn’t the toy, but the one who used it. Giving his lover pleasure. It was him that caused Shirou’s pleasure, brought the wolf to the edge many times.

A painful throb reminded him and pulled him his thoughts, rearranging things to just the right way. As if to make sure it wasn’t too obvious for what he had planned. Which was just in time, barely catching the sound of the bedroom door opening, turning to catch a glimpse of the towel that barely hung on Shirou’s hips. Hair still damp, knowing that it’ll dry quickly and only get wet again with sweat, instead of water. Before his lover could utter a word, he leaned in. Sharp canine teeth nipped at Shirou’s lips, feeling them part in surprise and while he had the wolf distracted, fingers thumbed at the semi pebbled nipples. His tongue dipping inside, tracing and teasing, taunting Shirou’s tongue playfully. A shack of the heavyweight’s body, flicks of his fingers as they quickly brought the nubs of flesh to life.

The tip of a nail circled and traced around the end of Shirou’s right nipple, movements circular and slow, deliberate. ”It’s your birthday,” he murmured, a lick to the wolf’s upper lip, pulling back while giving Shirou’s left nipple the same amount of attention, “I’ve got something for you.” One last caress to Shirou’s nipple before his hands slipped down, fingering the towel that was knotted at the male’s hips. Hands joined his, working until the towel fell, pooling at their feet.

“On the bed.” An order, giving just a hair’s breath against Shirou’s lips, spoken softly. Long legs, pale and calling to him, climbed on the bed, just inches from the edge. Hands reaching out, grabbing two of the items he had placed off to the side. Ducking his head, a swipe at one pebbled nipple, ensuring that the flesh stayed hard, opening one of the metal clamps, gently clamping down Shirou’s right nipple. A sharp hiss that vaguely resembled his name, looking up to meet Shirou’s curious gaze. ”I’ve always wondered, you know?” He mused, turning his attention to the male’s abandoned nipple, giving it the same amount of attention. A brief suck of the flesh into his mouth, opening up the second nipple clam and gently clasping Shirou’s pebbled flesh. A light chain hung between the two clamps, giving him a hold to tug. ”Wondering how hard your nipples would be. Red and dark, swollen and begging to be sucked. Teased.”

He looked up once again, catching the emotions, the heat in Shirou’s pale eyes. Hand upon Shirou’s chest, sliding down and following the faint trail of hair down to the proof of his lover’s want. Breaking eye contact for just a moment, fingertips teasing Shirou’s flesh wit just the barest hints of touches. A free hand reached for a second item, the light blue green collar with a small, round tag. Paw prints that danced around the edges, adorning the collar. Gaze traveling back up Shirou’s body, eyes flicking to the darkening nipples and to the wolf’s shocked expression. Maneuvering up, reaching around to the collar the male when he felt the quickest of licks against his neck. The faint nibble and a soothing lick. He could feel hands moving between them, pulling back to see his lover’s hands coming up. First, rubbing his chest, thumbing his slightly darker nipples before the heat pulled away.

He could only swallow heavily, watching Shirou slide his hands own body. Fingers exploring the nipple clamps, hissing again before the wolf leaned back against the pillows at the head of the bed. ”Yonekuni,” a low moan from his as Shirou called out softly, following hands once more, “touch me.” Fingers curling around his hard flesh, slowly moving to a pace that only Shirou knew. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, half his body hidden and while his gaze seemed to stay on watching Shirou touch himself, his own hand sliding down to palm at the bulge in his pants. Feeling himself harden even more, if that were possible, at the sight of fingers that slid down the hard cock, fingering and gently rolling taunt balls, giving brief peeks of the hole that lay hidden between tight cheeks.

He knew what Shirou wanted, what the male had confessed a while back. At the time, he hadn’t thought about it, almost disgusted though Shirou did it to him all the time, seemed to love to take him in his mouth. And now, the hope in gray eyes were bright, a want that Shirou had been patient for. Licking his suddenly dry lips, his hands moved away from palming himself to pull himself up on the bed. Movements slow, almost hesitant, as if Shirou were his prey that he was stalking, which wasn’t far from the truth, but he was still hesitant. Shirou’s hand slipped away from his cock, only to reach out and brush away the bangs from his eyes. Silence thickened, even their breathing slowed, almost coming down, he looked away all the while trying to gather his nerve and swallow down his pride. This wasn’t about him, no, he reasoned with himself. By the time he turned back to Shirou, the passion had slowly died from Shirou’s eyes. The uneasiness as well as the slowly softening flesh. The hand that had cupped Shirou’s balls dropped away.

“I’m so-sorry for trying to force you to do this, Yonekuni.” Words spoken softly, hands that would be pleasuring himself were now blocking his view. He didn’t say a word and instead, he brushed away hands that were covering the flesh that he was about to pleasure.

“Keep your hands to the side, Shirou and just want, feel.” Telling himself that he could do this, that if Shirou could do it for him, than he could do this for Shirou.

Making sure that Shirou kept his hands to the side, he spread legs that had been slowly trying to close, gently rubbing the inside of pale legs. The emotion and love that he felt for Shirou, so hard to name but when he caught the faint trepidation in his lover’s body, the fear he had melted away. The worry Shirou had, almost as if the wolf wasn’t worried that he wasn’t wanted in the way that Shirou wanted him. A deep breath, the intoxicating scent, the pure musk that only he had the chance to breath in. Moving, a taste to the flesh that had been washed and cleaned for him. Another lick before he moved closer still, the tip of his nose brushing the base of Shirou’s cock, the soft and yet, some what wiry hair that curled at the base. The tip of his tongue parted the hair before trailing up the underside of the heavy flesh, following the pulsing vein. He tried to remember how Shirou did this to him, for him.

While his tongue was busy, his fingers gently ran along long legs, fingertips soothing and caressing, trying to ease away the tension Shirou was feeling. Clear liquid that started to bead and pool at the tip, almost dripping down when he caught it with his tongue. Startled, he caught more, trying to judge the taste before he closed his eyes and closed his lips around the head of Shirou’s cock. Trying to come up with a rhythm, trying and forcing to ignore the ache in his own cock and balls, wanting more than to take himself in his hand and get off on the taste of Shirou. Unable to stop the low rumble in his chest, vibrating along the flesh in his mouth and the answering sound that his lover responded with.

The slight bucking of hips, the force of flesh sliding deeper in his mouth had him pulling back, turning his head to cough. The murmured apology, hands sliding down to cup his head while fingers slid through his hair had him looking up. ”You don’t have to force yourself to suck me, Yonekuni. just the thought, the idea and the image of you doing this to me, for me,” hands forcing him back while Shirou climbed on top of him, straddling him, “is the perfect gift you can give me.” The naked wolf arched and ground down against him. Hands that belonged to his wolf ran down his body, fondling his nipples, though more gently than the way he treated Shirou’s own. Unable to tear his gaze away from the expression the canine wore, his hand reached out, padding at the bed, looking for the toy that he had placed on the bed earlier. Fingers finding what he was looking for, ready to curl around the egg vibrator when he felt the toy being pulled away.

“Shirou-” He tried to protest, the words meant to come out as a warning, meant to sound low. It came out as a moan of disappointment when the pressure on his cloth covered cock disappeared when Shirou moved down his legs. ”I can guess what you have planned,” the purr of words from the wolf, “but I want to please you. I don’t want to be the only one getting the pleasure.” He watched, which was all he could do, as Shirou worked at the fastenings of his pants. Deft fingers easily slipped the button free, the zipper lowered carefully. Leaning back on his elbows, he watched the dark head drop, nuzzling at the straining cloth of his underwear, shuddering at the long lick. Feeling it through his damp clothing.

Fingers molded around his length, rubbing the tip of his cock and speared what fluid that managed to leak out, the cock ring he wore prevented more of his pre-cum soaking through. Lifting his hips, trying to help Shirou tug his pants down and off. A sound of surprise, seeing the heat rising up on Shirou’s cheeks and when the male looked up, the passion in slitted, gray eyes while fingers played with the edge of the cock ring.

“I never thought you’d wear one, Yonekuni.” Shirou uttered, licking his lips as he reached for the dark, flushed balls. The wrapping pulled Yonekuni’s sack and he couldn’t help himself. Licking at one taunt and flush ball, bestowing it with a kiss, as if to take away the pressure and pain. Brining the toy that he had snapped from his blond lover, knowing how he wanted to torture his lover.

“Yonekuni, I want you to keep your hands at your sides this time. No touching yourself. Or me.” He added, smiling at the shocked look the blond reptile wore. Once his lover did what he ordered, though a little slow, he flipped the egg vibrator on, running the tip of the toy along the sides of Yonekuni’s cock. Feeling the trembling of Yonekuni’s long legs, he finished what he had planned, wrapping the cord lightly along the long length, securing the vibrating egg against the very tip of Yonekuni’s cock. Enjoying every gasp and groan.

“Now, just watch me. I want you to watch. I want to feel your eyes on me, watching what I do to myself.”

Moving off of Yonekuni’s legs, watching Yonekuni bend his legs, giving him room on the bed. Spotting the bottle of lubrication, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips, he grabbed the bottle and broke the seal on it. A flip of the cap, pouring just enough of the slick substance on his fingers. Setting right in view of Yonekuni, his lube covered fingers slipped past his twitching flesh to his balls. With his free hand, lifting himself to reveal his small, hidden and puckered hole. Lube slick fingers circled his hole, dipping the tip of his finger inside, his gaze flickering to Yonekuni’s face, watching Yonekuni watching him.

“Just imagine, Yonekuni,” he murmured softly, “touching myself, preparing myself for you to fuck me.” A low groan as he slipped a second finger inside, he caught the twitching of Yonekuni’s cock, more pre-cum pearling on the tip. a pale color to the flushed skin. A third finger stretched along inside the other two, more lube added. Closing his eyes at the pleasure he was feeling, it was nothing compared to how he’d feel if his fingers were Yonekuni.

“Are you watching me, Yonekuni?” He asked, though he the blond was watching him. The curse that resembled his name, pulling his fingers free and opening his eyes. Hands that were strong enough to crush bone were clenching tightly on the bedding. The full and pulsating cock seemed darker and harder than ever. Without a word, he reached out, unwinding the toy, shutting it off and tossing to the side. A sound of relief was ignored, reaching for the discarded bottle of lubrication. Squeezing out the slick lube, he coated Yonekuni’s hard flesh, relishing in the way the male’s hips rose to meet his fist. As if the blond wanted more stimulation, which he knew the answer to. Giving the flesh a gentle squeeze before he pulled his hand away.

Crawling forward, settling right above Yonekuni’s flesh and reached behind himself, arching his back as he rubbed Yonekuni’s cock against his small, puckered hole. Biting down on his lower lip as the flared head of Yonekuni’s cock pushed inside. The sudden feel of hands on his hips was the only warning before the force of Yonekuni pulling him down while hips lifted.

“Yo-Yonekuni!” He whimpered and the gasp like cry that followed when the nipple clamps were removed from his tender nubs of flesh, only to be pinched in strong fingers, the twist and flicks of fingernails.

“Ride me, Shirou,” teeth bared when he looked down, catching slitted, blue eyes, “ride me.” His heard skipped several beats at the order and though it was his birthday, he couldn’t help but obey the order. Slow rocking of his hips as his body and soul picked up the rhythm that he knew by heart. Moving up and down, taking in Yonekuni’s hard flesh as deep as he could, shuddering as Yonekuni’s cock brushed up against the one spot that had him shuddering. he missed the feral grin that the one below him wore, so focused on wanting that spot brushed up again. And as if Yonekuni could read his mind, hands on his hips helped him pick up the pace.

Curses and moans filled the air, the sound of skin slapping against skin while he cried out, missing the hand that abandoned his hip in favor of curling around his cock. ”Are you going to come, Shirou?” The question panted out, the want and slight pain flitted in Yonekuni’s blue eyes. Choking out a reply, Shirou barely nodded before his back arched and his body shuddered. Spilling over on Yonekuni’s hand and stomach, he caught the sound of disappointment.

Body shaking, pulling off his lover and with shaking and fumbling hands, he removed the cock ring that had been torturing Yonekuni for some time. The minute the cock ring was removed and tossed to the side, he found himself being forced onto his stomach. Chest to the bed, ass raised, he bit down on his lip as the blond pushed roughly in. Fingers found his red and swollen nipples while teeth sunk into the back of his neck. This time, there was no rhythm to this act, only the desires that lay between them. Words left his lips, almost unaware of what he was saying. Urging his lover on, goading Yonekuni until he felt the blond shudder against him, spilling his seed deep inside. Hips slowly, movement sluggish as exhaustion caught up to them.

~

When he awoke hours later, looking at his sleeping reptile, Shirou could only imagine what he would do to the blond. In what light the moon provided him, he could see the dried tracks of cum that started to flake off. Could feel the wetness of Yonekuni’s cum inside him. Hiding the smile that wanted to slip out, Shirou moved closer, railing his hand down Yonekuni’s chest, wondering how much he could get away until the blond woke up.


End file.
